Savoir
by Kyran Anam
Summary: Courte OS se situant pendant l'épisode 3x13 avec mention des épisodes antérieurs. Attention risque de spoiler. Et si Regina a finalement réussi à se mettre elle-même sous la malédiction du sommeil, qui viendra la réveiller ?


_**Salut la compagnie voici une petite OS inspirée de l'épisode d'hier.**_

_**Je suis désolé pour le grand retard de mes autres fictions mais j'étais en plein stage et l'inspiration me manquait. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire la suite de ma fic prochainement.**_

_**En attendant profitez de cette OS et VIVE SQ.**_

* * *

Elle s'assit tranquillement sur le banc face à la terre qui s'étale à perte de vue. Le paysage est baigné dans une douce lueur orangée du coucher du soleil.

C'est la dernière fois qu'elle voit le soleil se coucher pour un temps très long, peut-être pour toujours.

Elle inhale une dernière fois l'air froid du début de nuit. Rouvrant ses yeux elle les plongea dans l'astre brûlant et c'est la dernière chose que ses yeux vu avant qu'ils ne se ferme sans doute pour l'éternité.

La Reine s'en est allée.

* * *

Une fois que la Reine eu fermé ses yeux, il sentit ses pieds être libérés du sol, retrouvant la capacité de marcher et il su à ce moment.

La Reine venait de s'endormir pour l'éternité.

* * *

Lorsque la barrière est enfin levée et qu'ils pénètrent entre les murs du château Snow a toute suite un mauvais pressentiment mais de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à trouver Regina allongée les mains jointes sur le ventre dans son ancien lit, les yeux clos et la respiration si lente qu'à si méprendre on aurait pensé qu'elle eu rendu son dernier souffle.

Quand Robin Hood leur explique tout ce qui c'est passé et le choix de la Reine les larmes envahissent les yeux de Snow et elle n'essaye même pas de les retenir.

Elle demande à être laissé seule et vient s'asseoir sur le lit aux côtés de son ancienne ennemie.

Elle pleure car malgré toutes ces années de conflit une part de son cœur à continué à aimer Regina.

Elle pleure car elle a perdu une mère. Elle pleur car elle a perdu une amie. Elle pleure car son petit-fils à perdu une de ses mères.

Elle pleure car un royaume, un peuple à perdu sa Reine.

Alors qu'elle se saisit d'une des mains de Regina c'est là qu'elle le sent un papier froissé reposant entre les mains serrées de la brune.

Et alors qu'elle l'extirpe en douceur un hoquet de surprise lui échappe lorsqu'elle découvre ce que c'est.

Une photo. Une photo d'Henry, de Regina et ... d'Emma.

Le garçon, se trouvant entre ses deux mères, et la blonde ont un immense sourire sur leur visage. Et bien qu'elle peut voir que Regina semble raide elle aperçoit aussi le sourire que celle-ci tente de cacher.

La photo à dû être prise peu de temps avant Neverland et une chaleur inonde le cœur de Snow quand elle les voit. Ils ressemble à une vraie famille, une famille heureuse.

Et plus elle regarde la photo et plus elle reprend espoir, sa fille trouvera le chemin pour retourner près d'eux et elle sauvera Regina car à cet instant elle su.

Sa fille est la fin heureuse de la Reine.

* * *

Quand Hook est venu la trouver elle à refusé de croire à toute cette histoire qui semblait tout droit sorti de l'imagination d'un enfant mais elle ne pu nier à l'entente du prénom de Regina le léger tiraillement dans sa poitrine et un poids sur son intestin comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Depuis la première fois qu'il s'est présenté devant chez elle, les doutes ne cesse de la tourmenter et quand finalement elle tombe sur l'appareil photo d'Henry dans l'appartement de Neal elle sait définitivement que quelque chose n'est pas normal.

Quand le liquide franchi ses lèvres il ne se passe d'abord rien mais bientôt un flash de souvenir traverse son esprit beaucoup trop vite pour que des yeux humains puisse le suivre et quand finalement tout s'arrête elle su.

Elle est la Sauveuse.

* * *

Une fois que les mots de Hook coulent complètement dans son cœur la panique et la colère envahissent son corps entier.

Elle ne comprends pas aux premiers abords sa réaction si excessive mais pour sa défense elle vient d'apprendre tout ce qui est arrivé depuis un an, leur retour, la Méchante Sorcière et le pire de tout la malédiction du sommeil qui pèse sur Regina maudit par elle-même.

Elle est en colère contre Pan pour l'avoir arrachée à sa famille une fois de plus et se rend compte qu'elle inclus Regina dans cette famille. Elle est en colère contre cette sorcière verte pour menacer les gens qu'elle aime et une fois de plus elle se rend compte qu'elle inclus Regina dedans.

Elle est en colère contre Regina pour avoir même fait cela à elle-même et elle en veut à ses parents pour ne pas l'avoir empêché.

Mais ce qui prend le pas sur toute cette colère c'est la peur, la peur d'avoir perdu Regina à jamais. Ne jamais l'entendre lui crier dessus, entendre son rare rire, son sarcasme, ne plus la voir sourire, la voir heureuse.

Ne plus la voir du tout.

La perdre à jamais.

Le néant.

Et c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et décida d'écouter les murmures que son cœur soupire depuis longtemps. Elle pris enfin conscience de ses sentiments et elle su.

Elle aime Regina Mills.

* * *

Convaincre son fils de monter sur un bateau pirate n'eut rien de difficile tellement celui-ci était fasciné par tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Bien qu'il posa des questions Emma n'eut pas le courage de tout lui raconter, sachant qu'il avait peut-être perdu une mère pour toujours.

Elle peut voir la peur sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçoit le portail avant que le navire ne plonge dedans. En quelques secondes tout est fini et elle observe le paysage qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis bientôt un an et demi.

La Forêt Enchantée. Mais tout à bien changé, tout est encore plus triste, plus sombre, plus froid et désespéré que la première fois qu'elle est venu dans ce monde.

C'est comme si la terre elle-même pleurait la perte de sa Reine.

Quand elle voit ses parents pour la première fois depuis un an elle peut constater à quel point la perte de Regina a affecté sa mère, des cernes sous les yeux, des kilos en moins. Elle semblait si fragile.

Encore plus quand ses bras frêle viennent l'entourer dans une étreinte désespérée.

- _Emma tu dois la sauver. Tu dois la réveiller._

- _Où est-elle ?_

-_ Dans sa chambre, nous avons fait de son mieux pour que son corps soit préservé._

Emma n'eut pas besoin de demander à sa mère la solution, comment faire pour réveille de son sommeil éternel la femme qu'elle aime car elle su.

Seul un baiser de l'amour vrai le peut.

* * *

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Même ainsi endormie Regina regardait toujours aussi magnifique.

Elle s'approche doucement du lit, ses pas sont lents et ses mains tremblent. Plus elle s'approche et plus elle peut voir le poids de la malédiction qui pèse sur le corps de la brune.

Sa peau est si pâle et si grisâtre.

Son cœur pleur à voir la femme qu'elle aime dans cet état, son esprit si loin du sien.

Elle s'allonge aux côtés de la Reine et de sa main caressa les cheveux brins, filant entre ses doigts tandis que ses yeux ne quittent pas une seule seconde son visage.

- _Tu me manque Regina, tellement. Et je m'en veux pour avoir mit tant de temps à comprendre à quel point je tiens à toi. Si j'avais eu le courage d'accepter mes sentiments peut-être que les choses auraient étaient différentes et nous n'en serions pas là. __Toi allongée à côté de moi et en même temps si loin de moi._

_Je suis désolé Regina. J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que tu me reviennes._

_Je t'aime._

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis se pencha sur le visage de la brune. Ses lèvres effleurèrent pendant quelques secondes les lèvres pulpeuses autrefois d'un rouge intense.

Puis dans un baiser tendre elle unit leurs lèvres et quand elle sentit l'impulsion et la magie courir dans ses veines elle su.

Sa Reine se réveillait.

* * *

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent c'est pour tombé sur le plus beau spectacle qui lui eu était donné de voir. Emma la femme pour qui elle eu développé des sentiments entrain de l'embrasser et elle y répondit volontiers. Ce ne fut que quand les deux étaient à bout de souffle qu'elles se séparèrent finalement.

-_ Emma... Tu m'as réveillé._

- _Oui je ne pouvais pas supporter une vie sans toi._

- _Malgré la malédiction de Pan tu m'as trouvée._

- _Toujours. Je t'aime._

- _Je t'aime aussi Emma._

Et quand une fois de plus leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser passionné Regina su.

La Reine a trouvé sa fin heureuse au près de son Chevalier.

Pour l'éternité.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ^^**_

_**RDV au prochain chapitre de mon autre fic.**_

_**Bonne nuit :)**_

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_L'écrivain de mon destin_


End file.
